A Changed Man
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Tonight I leave the village. Tonight is the night she trys to stop me. SasukeXSakura (before Shippuden)


**A/n: Sasuke is a little OC in this so please forgive me if you don't like it.**

Why? Why now did she have to declare her feelings for me? I thought that she was just another fan girl like Ino. But here she was, pouring her heart and soul out to me; even offering to help me get my revenge on Itachi. But this is my path to walk alone. Her and Naruto have always been on a separate path to me.****

I knew by leaving the village I was gonna become a changed man. A evil and hate filled human being. And someone so innocent as her, doesn't deserve a monster like me. Hell even Naruto and Shikamaru are better choices than me. ****

Going with Orochimaru was a dangerous path. I was going to become incredibly powerful and hopefully take out revenge on Itachi. But at the same time, I was abandoning my village, my home. I was leaving behind the people who had helped fill the hole in my heart. Naruto. Kakashi. _You_. You all helped filled the void, and only now after my discussion with Kakashi a little earlier on, did I realise that. ****

You were always there to help and look after me, especially when I came home injured on a mission. You would care for me, until I was completely better, even though sometimes it was slightly annoying. But I didn't mind because I knew you cared. I know I never thought of you as the strongest ninja. But you were actually pretty good in my eyes. A bit more training with the help of Lady Tsunade and I'm pretty sure you'd become a really powerful kunoichi. It's a shame I won't be around to see you blossom. ****

Finally listening to what you were saying, I could feel that tears were streaming down your face, even though I wasn't looking at you. Why didn't you go to bed when I told you too?! You are making this so much harder than it already is. I faintly remember you saying that I hated you. Truth is I feel exactly the opposite about you. I love you. The reason I never shared or told you anything is because I didn't want you to get hurt or involved. I couldn't do that to you. If I never told you anything, then I wouldn't be letting you in. You wouldn't be changing my mind. ****

"I've decided on revenge. Thats always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto" I say out loud. I was lying to us both though. You'd also become a reason to live for. ****

"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone. You told me that day how painfully solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family, friends but if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me, as being all alone" She sobbed out, her wet tears making little puddles on the floor. My heart was aching now more than ever.****

"This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us.." I continue, as if she hadn't said a word. ****

"SASUKE! I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT! If you'd only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Everyday would be a joy! I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please... I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T WALK AWAY! I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear. So stay here with me, and if you can't... then take me with you Sasuke" She sobbed even harder, stepping slightly closer to me. Here she was offering me an alternative. Something I desperately wanted. But its a path that I can't go down. Revenge is my only path, even if not going down her path kills me inside. I can't live like that. I couldn't bring her with me either. I knew in time she'd eventually convince me to give up on Itachi and go back to the village with her. And I can't let her do that, not whilst he's still out there.****

"You haven't changed. You're still annoying" I say in my monotone voice, finally turning back to look at her tear streaked face. That was the final straw. I needed to leave now or she'd have me. **  
**Walking away slowly, she starts running after me, screaming, "DON'T LEAVE ME! IF YOU GO, I'LL SCREAM AN-D". She stops talking as I disappear from view, teleporting behind her. She has stopped crying now. The wind and crickets are the only noises we each can hear.****

"Sakura...thank you for everything" I say before knocking her out.****

"Sas..uke.." Were her final words before she lost consciousness and her body falls to the floor. Gently picking up her limp body and placing it on the stone bench, my resolve is basically all gone, and I can't help but give her just one gentle kiss.****

"Sakura... thank you for filling the hole in my heart" I kiss her forehead before walking off, proceeding towards my own path. I knew this path was gonna change me. And now, I was ready for it. ****

A/n: Hey! This is my first Naruto story. Recently got back into the TV series and I found myself coming up with writing this. Sorry that my Sasuke thought's are a little OC! And I'm also sorry if some of the names or terms I have used have been spelt wrong. Considering, I'm English, I have no idea if the ones I have used are right :) Thank you for reading! Please review cause it would help me a lot :D 


End file.
